


Teacher's Pet III: Las inevitables desventajas de ser el favorito.

by Belladhonna



Series: Teacher's Pet [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Awkward Crush, Awkward Tension, Conflict, First Crush, Friends to Lovers, Internal Conflict, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Secret Crush, Teen Peter Parker, Teenage Drama, Tension, Unresolved Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladhonna/pseuds/Belladhonna
Summary: Que el profesor tenga un alumno favorito es duro. Que tu seas el favorito es más duro.
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Series: Teacher's Pet [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795996
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Teacher's Pet III: Las inevitables desventajas de ser el favorito.

* * *

¿ _Cómo estás?_

A veces, Peter se preguntaba por qué el profesor Beck le interesaba tanto. Contrario a cualquier flechazo que hubiera sufrido durante la etapa pubescente, este se sentía menos complicado y diez veces más tórrido.

¿ _Como estás?_

No lo sabe, sin embargo, creía que algo de esas dos palabras estaba ligado a no querer desprenderse de ese delirio de verano.

¿ _Como estás?_

Posiblemente porque nadie más se lo había preguntado, y eso solo lo hacía sentir importante a los ojos de alguien. Contrarrestaba esa sensación de sentirse usado, al fungir como el paño de lágrimas de los demás.

Y adoraba ese latigazo de poder sabiéndose la excepción del profesor.

Probablemente debería estar empleando sus energías en disipar los dedos que lo señalaban con desdén, pero ¡A la mierda! Hace tanto que no se sentía así respecto a alguien, perderlo, y volver a la convencional monotonía de su vida en la que tenía que ejercer el cargo de terapeuta, le revolvía el estómago con enormes nauseas de acidez.

— ¿Iras a la casa se Ned está noche? — preguntó MJ, sentada a su lado en el atisbo de oxígeno entre clase y clase.

Sonriendo para sus adentros, se relamió los labios.

— No, voy a estar con Beck

Escenas como aquellas se repetían más de lo que la sospecha podía soportar. La parte racional, le decía que, seguramente su amiga tenía razones para entonar los ojos, no era muy habitual que un muchacho en sus plenos 16 prefiriera estar encerrado en la oficina de un profesor a desempolvarse en alguna fiesta estrepitosa. Y sumado a que repetía el patrón al menos cuatro veces por semana, bueno...no debía sorprenderse si corrían rumores.

— Uhg, deja de acosar al pobre maestro. Debe estar agotado de atenderte cada dos días

Pese a haber rodado los ojos, lo suficientemente detrás del carneo para mostrarse fastidiado, no pudo evitar tener que fingir cuanto le dolió eso.

Sabia que Michelle no iba enserio, parte de su encanto radicaba en el humor sarcástico, no obstante, comentarios de ese estilo, los repetía con tanta frecuencia que Peter en más de una ocasión, había llegado a la posibilidad de que, en verdad estaba siendo un ente engorroso a los ojos de Beck, a pesar de que Quentin, jamás le hiciera sentir así.

Simplemente no podía evitar pensar en ello si el estímulo era tan frecuente. Más cuando el profesor Beck le había prohibido volver a acompañarlo a sus clases.

El horarios seglar se consumó con repentina naturalidad, y temblando de emoción ya estaba de camino a la oficina del profesor.

Durante uno de sus ratos libres, tuvo la oportunidad de verlo en el balcón, vistiendo camisa blanca y sacó oscuro. Por alguna razón, el organismo de Peter alcanzaba un punto de desequilibrada excitación cuando vestía de alguna manera poco más que formal y elegante.

No podía evitar imaginar como se sentiría la tela del traje contra su piel desnuda. Que de afrodisiaco sería una ojeada al cuerpo de Quentin haciéndole lo que se le viniera en gana, enfundado en esas prendas. Y que le demandara cosas como " _Chupa_ " o " _De rodillas"_ con ese aspecto tan autoritario, al tiempo que le susurra al oído " _Buen chico, Peter"._

Si el muchacho se ponía ese pantalón ceñido, no era solo con el propósito de recibir piropos, también iba con buenas intenciones de encontrar en Beck un momento de debilidad y poder jadearle a la oreja " _papi_ " entre un choque de pelvis y otro.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se obligó a pensar en cosas frías, no quería tener una vergonzosa erección a tan solo unos cuantos palmos de la oficina de su profesor. Cosas frías. Heladas.

Atravesó el umbral, sintiéndose ya familiarizado con esa habitación llena de recuerdos.

— Beck

— Parker

Sonrió, todavía enmarcado por un perpetuo velo se nervios, sentía sus piernas de gelatina y que, súbitamente, sus movimientos cobraban un aire más tenso y torpe.

A la par, si bien no podía verlo, percibía el ardor abarrotado en su rostro, sintiéndolo insoportablemente caliente.

Se acomodó frente al escritorio de su profesor, consiente de que, cualquier movimiento que realizara, era rastreado rápidamente por Beck. Quiso aprovechar eso y asignarse un éter sensual por su alrededor. Luego lo pensó mejor y decidido desechó la idea, así como estaba, transpiraría de todo menos sensualidad.

Después se talló un ojo, y comenzó a desempatar cuaderno a cuaderno.

— ¿Tienes sueño? — inquirió Quentin, levantando una ceja, inclinando levemente el rostro en su dirección.

— Mmmm...si, algo así. No dormí muy bien que digamos, pero estoy bien - se apresuró a decir lo último, conociendo a Beck, lo mandaría a su hogar para descansar.

— ¿Un café?

— Uhmmm estaría bien pero...

— Prepáralo — dijo, desplomándose en su silla, señalando la cafetera, dos metros más allá de su incapacidad para hablar

— ¿Seguro? Creí que solo era para profesores

— Nadie sabrá que usted fue quien lo tomó, ¿cierto?

Con una sonrisa, se recorrió hasta la cafetera, usando dos de café, dos de azúcar y dos de crema. May solía reprobar todo el contenido dulzón que incluía sus bebidas, él jamás fue rebelde, pero rehusarse a disminuir las cucharadas de azúcar, era lo más cerca que había estado de serlo.

Regresó con espuma en la boca, internamente deseando que el pulgar de Beck la retirara, lentamente se quedara varado sobre su labio y muy despacio lo fuera penetrando, acariciando de dentro hacia afuera y poder recorrer el extremo con la punta de su lengua, jadeando alrededor de la piel seguramente caliente.

Sabia que nada de eso pasaría, por supuesto, así que barrió el contenido con una servilleta.

Luego alguien tocó la puerta. Quentin solía recibir visitas a su oficina de profesores y uno que otro alumno en clases extras como él. Para su desgracia fue la última de todas.

Entró un chica. Lo primero que advirtió no fue el peculiar perfil griego, sino el ahínco por resaltar su silueta combada, y cualquiera con dos dedos de frente notaria que sus piernas eran dos bonitas columnas de mármol, pronunciadas a través de esa fiebre de calcetas hasta la rodilla que tenía y el lacoste azul cielo.

Peter ya la había visto en ocasiones, nadie con todas sus capacidades visuales bien desarrolladas podría apartar la mirada de los huesos que resaltan de la clavícula y la cadera acentuada por las rendijas de sus faldas color pastel.

Perseguida por cientos de muchachos que la asedian, tanto en directo como a la distancia. Incluyendo a Peter.

Vamos, chico bisexual en sus plenos dieciséis. No era algo del otro mundo.

Entonces al cruzar la puerta y reparar en la figura de Peter, cerca, quizá demasiado de el profesor Beck, los pequeños pies se detuvieron en seco sobre el umbral.

Y a expensas de una confusión ya inscrita, frunció las cejas y contempló desde los ojos de Peter, con el mismo grado de desconcierto hasta la barba de Quentin e intermitentemente.

— Señorita Lang, adelante

¿ _Adelante? ¿Por qué "adelante"? Este es nuestro momento profesor._

Tras hacer un breve cateo visual a su expresión y la quijada oprimida, supo que ella pensaba lo mismo.

Se arrastró poco más de metro y medio, con la sonrisa más plástica que Peter vio, incluso más que la suya cuando debía sentarse junto a Flash.

— Profesor Beck — dijo a manera de saludo, estirando la falda hacia abajo todo lo que la tela firme le permitiera — creí...creí que no estaría ocupado

— No lo estoy, de lo contrario estaría enseñando los cuadros de Da Vinci en algún salón

— Pensé que solo estaríamos usted y yo

Arrugando la frente, Quentin apretó los labios y desvió la mirada.

— Uhm, tengo más alumnos y una agenda apretada, lo lamento, pero siéntate — ofreció señalando la silla junto a Peter — puedo con ambos

Estrujando fuerte la mochila que colgaba, se acercó a paso decepcionado, hacia el ala derecha de Peter.

Notaba la frustración tras el cariz impávido, entendía a raíz de que venía, brotando por las misma razones por las que la sensación de desilusión también burbujeaba en su estómago.

Muy interesante que, mientras más empático se volvía hacia ella, más deseaba que se fuera. Muy posiblemente la chica también estuviera pensando en lo mismo.

Las clases transcurrieron sin mayor percance, solo que, por etiquetas y diplomacia, tanto Beck como Peter tuvieron que relacionarse como extraños.

**Regla #1:** _Nada de sarcasmo, ni comentarios fuera de la materia._

Si, porque nadie debía ver que de bien se llevaba el profesor Beck con un menor de edad.

Así que los comentarios, las burlas y los desplantes de confianza para molestarse, quedaban suspendidos momentáneamente.

**Regla #2:** _Sin tuteos_

Frecuentemente, Peter notaba que, mientras hubiese una tercera persona, Quentin se limitaba a llamarlo "señor Parker" y los días en los que se dirigía a él con un glorioso "tu" quedaban en el olvido.

**Regla #3:** _No a las miradas de tiempo indefinido_

A veces, cuando estaban solos, Quentin miraba a Peter, el chico le devolvía la ojeada y tras unos eternos segundos, estallaban en risas.

Claro que eso no podía pasar con alguien más, en efecto, mientras hubiese más ojos vigilantes, Beck siempre le rehuía al contacto visual.

 **Regla #4:** _Contacto físico; estrictamente restringido_

En varias ocasiones Peter se tomaba la libertad de presionar las costillas de Beck con uno de sus dedos, o apoyar el antebrazo en una de sus piernas si únicamente hablaban, o halarlo desde la playera para captar su concentración, pero, siendo observados, entendía que ese oleaje de confianza debía exterminarse, para guardar las apariencias, y no dar pie a conjeturas ni malinterpretaciones.

Si bien ninguno se sentó en una mesa redonda para redactar las leyes que iban a regir su relación, entendían la importancia de no desobedecerlas. Era un tipo de código del que nunca habían hablado pero ambos acataban.

Después de todo, sabía que en ocasiones, sus compañeros de trabajo lo habían cuestionado acerca del trato especial para con él. Enardecido de ira una vez que escuchó los cotilleos desde la sala de profesores.

Una vez finalizados los ejercicios, esperó en su sitio a que Lang también terminara, solo le faltaban dos, no debía ser tan difícil.

Aburrido, e inquieto, se deslizó discretamente hasta donde su profesor. Estaba absorto en los metales del balcón, él solía hacer eso cuando nada más estaban ellos dos, lo dejaba trabajar mientras se refrescaba en la ventana, y, cuando concluía con un ejercicio, volvía para sentarse a su lado.

— Uhmm... Beck, p-profesor Beck — se corrigió, dejándose mirar poco a poco, arribando a su costado.

— Dígame — algo en su timbre de voz, quizá el saco presionando las curvas del hombre o fuera por excitación habitual, pero Peter, sufrió el asalto de un imprevisto oleaje se calor. Tragó saliva.

— Bueno...q-quería...quiero — rectificó, bailando la punta del pie sobre el suelo — quiero hablar con usted

— De acuerdo — concedió, encarándolo, y cruzando un brazo encima del otro, atento a las facciones del chico.

Peter iba a comenzar, sin embargo, pronto notó que Cassie, miraba en su dirección y en su cabeza se reprodujeron un considerable número de blasfemias y bufidos.

— Terminé profesor — la escuchó desde sus espaldas, antes de un " _permítame unos segundos"_ de su maestro.

Se quedó enfilado al escritorio, contemplando vagamente a Cassie siendo atendida por el profesor. " _Mío_ " pensó para si mismo, entonces comenzó a prestar más atención, notó el ligero roce de las piernas desnudas de la chica en contra de la rodilla, como Beck eludía la muestra de contacto, y que, mientras los labios de su maestros más empecinados estaban en explicarle, el iris de su compañera, más enfocado en delinear su figura.

Le fue imposible preguntarse si, el lucia igual de ridículo.

Cuando ella partió, Beck palmeó la silla delante de su flanco izquierdo, ensanchando una sonrisa. Con piernas inseguras, Peter fue serpenteante hasta su lugar, notando que, un nudo se enroscaba como boa en su estomago y de pronto el corazón le comenzó a latir con rapidez, y luego con fuerza, tanta que Peter temió se escuchara el bombeo ansioso.

— Entonces — inició, apoyando su codo en la mesa — ¿Quería hablar conmigo Parker?

Las manos de Peter comenzaron a temblar, y de nuevo, el calor que emanaba por entre sus poros. Tenia no solo los dígitos, sino el cuerpo trémulo, queriendo respirar como era debido y que su voz no naciera demasiado ahogada.

— Bueno, quería saber si... — dentro de su cavidad, movió la lengua de un lugar a otro, virando de sitio, entre palabras congeladas que permanecían en su boca abierta — si...si yo alguna vez lo he...lo he incomodado o...o algo parecido

Se maldijo por haber resoplado tan fuerte, esperando inútilmente que su labio convulso no fuera tan evidente.

— ¿A mi? No, digo, se que...se quizá mi... mi trato suele cambiar de acuerdo a las circunstancias, pero no es más que para protegerte a ti, no quisiera que el día de mañana estuvieran hablando

— Si, pero... — inhaló con fuerza, sin importarle que tan angustiado, o ansioso se hiciera notar, lo estaba, con pertinente necesidad de recibir respuestas, y mandar la incertidumbre al carajo — es decir, que yo...que yo haga la cosas que hago ¿No le molesta? Lo que menos quiero es...es...

— No — se apresuró a decir, para sorpresa de Peter — a mi no, es solo... — rascándose la barba, empujó un motín por su rostro, batallando por materializar sus ideas — la gente habla y...y mucho, usted lo sabe, y a veces hay que guardar distancia o las conjeturas erróneas, se esparcen como fuego en pólvora

— Si, me he dado cuenta de ello — de pronto eso, se sintió demasiado intenso, demasiado intimo, y de manera forzada, río quedamente, intentando disipar la bruma en el ambiente

— Pero no tiene porque preocuparse usted jamás podría incomodarme, si así fuera, sería el primero en notarlo, tan solo es...seguridad, entiendo perfectamente que lo nuestro — agitó un dedo entre sus cuerpos — no va más allá de camaradería y gestos de amistad

— Si, si, yo entiendo, si... si hago lo que hago es por ello, no como otra cosa — mentiras, mentiras, mentiras — pero...le voy a ser sincero

— Por favor

— Me gusta estar con usted, y mucho, de lo contrario no estaría trayéndole galletas después de clase, pero tengo el atrevimiento de preguntar porque, no quiero que usted piense mal respecto a mi

— Eso no pasa, al menos no conmigo, el problema radica allá afuera — señaló la puerta — las personas suelen ver cosas donde no las hay, suelen crear rumores, y hablar de más, quizá a ti no te afecte demasiado porque eres chico o porque probablemente tengas pareja, pero yo soy un adulto, y no puedo permitir que me liguen a ese tipo de cosas ¿Sabes?

Peter asintió, era lo que debía haber esperado, Quentin era un hombre correcto, el más correcto que conocía, estaban en el aquí y el ahora de la vida real, no había excusas de tentaciones demasiado fuertes, ni tratos consensuado que los dejaran absueltos de culpa, lugar en donde, toda acción, era el resultado de una decisión consiente. Y estaba bien, porque, dejando de lado todas la fruslerías en torno a su relación no escrita, él no sería nada mas que un predador si daba rienda suelta.

Por fortuna incomprendida, Quentin era bueno, correcto, consciente de que nada en este mundo esta limpio de factura, que el era propietario de su y dueño de su control y de que, toda acción lleva consecuencia.

Probablemente Peter no lo entendería ahora, sin embargo, algún día sabría que por detrás de sus palabras se encontraba un genuino interés.

— Y se que has visto que he tomado medidas, _se que lo sabes, se que lo notaste,_ créeme que me gustaría que las cosas fuesen diferente, pero mientras mis compañeros me sigan echando en cara el hecho se que me la paso a tu lado, y te trato diferente, yo seguiré aclarando las cosas, y haciendo lo necesario para que no te veas tan afectado, sobretodo porque, no me gusta en absoluto como hablan ti

Su garganta se cerró, tenía la boca seca, y algo le dolía, algo sin nombre ni nacionalidad, pero ahí estaba, junto a un deslice de paz y sosiego, enumerando hasta en la cima, a la más controversial de las ambivalencias.

— Si, si, yo entiendo — musitó, lenta, muy lentamente, sin el esfuerzo requerido para intentar alejar el sabor de acidez, y en cambio, saborearlo — a mi...también me han hecho distintos tipos de comentarios y sepa que paso por lo mismo que usted, no me importa realmente lo que me digan mis compañeros, solo su palabra la he tomado en cuenta, pero muchas gracias, por eso

Sonrieron al mismo tiempo, sus ojos coincidieron, y Peter entendió por primera vez, la importancia de apartarse.

— Lamento todo esto — dijo Quentin — se que es confuso y fastidioso pero, es lo mejor, par ambos.

Se sintió como si todo este tiempo hubiese estado en un auto a toda velocidad, apoderándose de la descarga de energía que eso generaba y que, de pronto, se detenía súbitamente, y todo adquiría un matiz distinto.

Aún sentía el éxtasis reventando por su organismo, pero su cuerpo, se encontraba estacionado y estático, sin ánimos de la siguiente carrera.

— ¿Puedo darle un abrazo?

No hubo otro sonido aparte del arrastrar de la silla y el contraste entre las telas de sus prendas al unirse.

Peter seguiría acudiendo a sus asesorías vespertinas con fulminante cotidianidad y puntualidad británica, Quentin seguiría saludándolo por los pasillos, sin embargo, aquello, de alguna manera se sentía como una despedida. No un adiós definitivo, pero si un "Hasta pronto".

Quizá hasta hacerse mayor. 


End file.
